1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating a digital photo slide show from an optical disc, and more particularly, to a method of generating a digital photo slide show from an optical disc without causing damage of the visual quality of the generated digital photo slide show.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After a large party suitable for being taped is held, such as a wedding, there are assistants for arranging videos taped during the party. The taped videos are then burnt into conventional digital versatile discs (DVD) for sharing the taped videos with people, who joined the party or did not join the party. For the conventional taped videos, digital photos are most popular means for sharing the taped videos with people who joined or did not join the party. Under a conventional circumstance, the assistants collect a plurality of digital photos taken during the party was held, and burn the plurality of digital photos on digital versatile discs for sharing with people who joined the party or did not join said party. However, there are problems in the conventional circumstance. For example, after the digital versatile discs, which are burnt with the digital photo slide show, are sent to people who joined or did not join the party, if there are updates on said digital photo slide show and related to digital photos taken on the party, where the updates may refer to increasing or decreasing digital photos in the original digital photo slide show, original digital photos, which have not been encoded into the original digital photo slide show, have to be retrieved first, and digital photos for updating are then added to the retrieved original digital photos for being encoded into an updated digital photo slide show. Moreover, when the updates refer to updating transition effects of the original digital photo slide show, the plurality of original digital photos has to be retrieved first also, then the updated digital photo slide show may thus be generated by adding the updated transition effects. The above-mentioned situations disadvantage the sharing and the management of the digital photos after said digital photos are burnt into digital versatile discs. Besides, before generating the digital photo slide show, the digital photos for generating said digital photo slide show have to be encoded first. However, compressions along with encoding the digital photos affect resolutions of said digital photos, and therefore, the visual quality of said digital photos is decreased. Repeated encoding affects the digital photos more severely while conventionally updating digital photos in a digital photo slide show and related transition effects. For solving the abovementioned problems, methods of burning the plurality of original digital photos along with the digital photo slide show are disclosed in the prior art, however, the disclosed methods result in occupying at least twice the amount of memory of the plurality of original digital photos on the digital versatile disc for storing all of the plurality of original digital photos, the digital photo slide show, and the related transition effects. Therefore, it is still extremely unbeneficial for the management and the sharing of the digital photos in the disclosed conventional methods because it may require providing at least two digital versatile discs for each one who joined the party or did not join the party for entirely sharing the digital photos related to the party.